


Perfect Stranger

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheesy pickup lines brought to you by Naruto, Fluff, Itachi ships them so much, M/M, Naruto Has No Chill, Paramedic!Naruto, Shy!Sasuke, fast burn, for Yana because I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Sasuke, a shy college student, meets Naruto, the hot paramedic, during Thanksgiving when his uncle has a heart attack. Ensue flirting and cheesy pick-up lines as Naruto tries to win Sasuke’s very shy heart. (P.S. He already did.)





	Perfect Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/gifts).



> LMAO unbeta’d because. Sorry for any mistakes!!! XD

It was Thanksgiving dinner at the Uchiha residence. Sasuke was setting the table while his mother and father cooked the feast. Itachi was still on his way from university, an eight hour drive away from the city they lived in. They’re expecting him in the next hour or so, and Sasuke keeps checking his watch in his excitement to see his older brother again.

Sasuke was attending a local college, hoping to transfer to a nearby university to study Medicine, just like his brother. He was currently majoring in Microbiology because even though his eyesight was almost as bad as Itachi’s, he loved looking through a microscope and studying organisms that couldn’t even be seen by the naked eye.

“Sasuke, you should go get ready now. Our relatives might be here soon.” Mikoto says, and Sasuke gives her a nod before placing the last two spoons onto their proper place and heading up the stairs to his room.

The thing is, Sasuke loved having his cousins and relatives around because they made his parents happy, and he supposed grown ups just liked to socialize and one each other up, but the problem is Sasuke’s shy. Ever since he was little, he’s always been very quiet and reserved. He couldn’t remember a time where he was sitting with his cousins during a holiday and he wasn’t just folding his hands over his lap quietly. It’s always been like that; Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, Birthdays, and repeat. Sasuke had always dreamed of talking to people and getting to know them, but when the opportunity comes, his courage disappears, and then he’s back to poor shy Sasuke. This year was not gonna be any different.

Sasuke removes his wayfarer style glasses and places it on his desk before grabbing his fluffy towel from its place on his chair and proceeding to the bathroom to shower. Once he’s finished scrubbing and washing himself, he stays a good fifteen minutes more just to think about how he was going to interact with everyone tonight. He eventually leaves the comfort of the warm water and steps out of the shower stall, drying himself with his towel.

He enters his room once again, heading for his closet to pick out something to wear. It was kind of chilly out, and Sasuke decides that wearing a sweater would be wise. He chooses his dark blue v-neck sweater and also pulls out a white collared button up to wear underneath. He puts on his skinny jeans, the button up and sweater following after. Just as he was putting on his no-show socks, he hears Itachi’s car pull up in the driveway. He hurriedly stuffs his feet into his black Toms, puts his glasses on, and hurries downstairs.

“Nii-san!”

Itachi just came through the door when Sasuke calls for him and he looks up to where his younger brother was standing halfway down the stairs. He throws him a small smile before opening his arms. Sasuke wastes no time in going down the rest of the steps and running into Itachi’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

The dinner starts not too long after when their great uncle Madara arrives at last. There weren’t as many people as there would be during Christmas, but his three cousins, two boys and one girl, were there, and they weren’t really talking to Sasuke so he was thankful for that. He slips into the kitchen to where his mom was preparing the dessert and puts his plate down on the island counter.

“Oh, sweetie, don’t you wanna go mingle with your cousins? One of them, I think Haru, just got into a Medical program. I was thinking you wanna ask him about that…”

Sasuke shakes his head, picking around his food with a fork. “No, it’s okay, mom. I’ll stay here.”

Mikoto sighs but ultimately smiles at her son. She was used to this. She rounds the counter, pumpkin pie in hand, and gives him a kiss to his head before proceeding to the dining area. For almost an hour, all Sasuke does is pick at his food and browse through his phone. It wasn’t until he hears gasping and commotion in the other room that he hurries to the dining room.

His uncle had had a heart attack.

Itachi was quick to act and assess the man while Fugaku called 911. Not long after, the sound of sirens fill their neighborhood and Sasuke watches in the sidelines as a Paramedic team comes in to resuscitate his uncle. Now, Sasuke has never dated in his entire life nor did he find someone extremely attractive that he’d want to, but that blonde and tanned paramedic standing by the stretcher was easy on the eyes.

His short sleeved uniform did nothing to hide his toned arms, and Sasuke was weak in the knees to say the least. The blonde must’ve noticed him staring because he turns his head to Sasuke and throws him a nice smile. Sasuke would assume that his face was as red as a tomato because he felt like it was burning up. Sasuke was about to turn away and hide in his room, but the hot guy approaches him with worry all over his face.

“My god, are you alright? Did it hurt?”

“Huh?” Sasuke was just confused now.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Sasuke thought he might die right then and there. He was about to retreat to his room for real this time, but one of the older paramedics calls the blonde over to help his uncle onto the stretcher.

“Naruto…” Sasuke whispers quietly to himself.

As the group of emergency responders pass the stairs to get to the front door, Naruto gives Sasuke another smile and a sexy wink that has the raven blushing furiously. Sasuke holds onto the railing and watches them go and take his uncle to the ambulance.

“He’s cute. You should get his number.” Itachi was standing next to him now, giving a small smile.

“Wha— I don’t—“ This time Sasuke really does retreat to his room, heart still threatening to beat out of his chest.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke thought he might never see the handsome blonde guy named Naruto again, but fate has a funny way of dealing with things.

Sasuke loved _Beans and Tea_ for a reason. It was a quaint coffee shop five minutes away from school. They had wifi and a nice little corner with an armchair Sasuke tucks himself away in every time he’s there.

Today, he was nose deep into his book about _Mycobacteria_ when someone takes a seat in the chair opposite to his. Out of curiosity, Sasuke lowers the book down but once he realizes who it was, he quickly raises the item back up and shields his face with it.

“Hey! Funny meeting _you_ here!”

When Sasuke doesn’t respond or move, Naruto lets out a chuckle and sits back more comfortably. Sasuke slowly lowers the book so all Naruto was seeing were his eyes. Sasuke was _sure_ he was blushing, and he couldn't risk Naruto noticing this. Naruto just throws him one of his dazzling smiles, which doesn’t help his situation at all.

“So, you come here often?” No response. “I’ve only been here a few times. Don’t you just hate it when _you’re_ the one assigned for coffee and bagel duty?”

When Naruto _still_ doesn’t get a response, he tries a different tactic. “I never got your name. I’m Naruto, by the way! I wish I could’ve talked to you more that time a few weeks back, but duty calls, ya know?”

Sasuke blinks, and when Naruto just looks at him expectedly, he knows he has no choice. “Sasuke.”

“Huh?” Naruto moves a bit closer over the table. “Couldn’t hear you.”

“My— My name’s Sasuke.”

Naruto’s smile goes impossibly wider, and _god_ does he have pearly white teeth. “Sasuke… I like your name. It suits you.”

Sasuke is _sure_ he’s a blushing mess behind his book, but before Naruto could say anything else, his name gets called signaling his order’s ready. He looks at Sasuke apologetically.

“Oh well, that’s me. I’ll see you around, Sasuke?” Naruto scratches the back of his head and gets up from the chair, turning to head to the counter.

Oh, but Sasuke didn’t want to just ‘see him around’, and he doesn’t really know why or _where_ he got his sudden courage to speak, to a total stranger at that, but he does.

“Wait!” He hides his lower half of his face behind his book once more when Naruto and a few other patrons turn to him. He lowers his voice so only the blonde can hear him. “Wait.”

Sasuke places his book on the table and takes his cute kitty post-its and writes his number down neatly. He then gets up from his seat, approaches Naruto with his eyes cast to the floor, and holds the other’s oh so warm hand before placing the note onto his palm. Once Naruto closes his fingers over the piece of paper, Sasuke lets go and folds his own hands together, drawing them to his stomach area.

“Hey, Sasuke, I hope your legs don’t get tired easily.”

At that, Sasuke looks up to Naruto with curiosity, but the blonde offers him a grin. “Because you’ll be running around my mind all day.”

Sasuke immediately covers his face with his hands, hiding his blush, and Naruto moves to tuck Sasuke’s bangs to his ear. “I’ll text you.”

And with that, Naruto takes all the coffee and bagels he bought out of the cafe, Sasuke watching him go between his fingers. What has he done?

 

* * *

 

Texting Naruto was fun because he was funny in general, and he was a meme lord. When Sasuke would be in class, and Naruto’s on his break, they would text and exchange messages. Naruto had tried to call him one time, but Sasuke was too shy to answer the phone. The fact that Naruto showed understanding to his situation made Sasuke like him even more.

Since that day, they never got a chance to meet up because of their schedules, but the moment both of them were free, Naruto jumps head first and asks him out on a date. Sasuke was tempted to say no, that he couldn’t, he was awkward and he was gonna ruin this, but he ended up saying yes.

Naruto tells him he’ll pick him up at six. Sasuke gets ready by five-thirty and waits at the couch, looking out into the lawn from the large window. Itachi was home for winter break, and when he sees Sasuke looking out the window, he takes a seat next to him.

“Are you in love?”

Sasuke turns his head so fast, Itachi could’ve sworn he had whiplash. “What? Of— Of course not!”

“Mhm.”

They both turn to the window to see a black Honda Civic pull up, and Itachi whistles low. “Guess your man’s here for you.”

“Nii-san!” Sasuke heads for the door. “Um… Tell mom and dad I’ll be back around nine-ten-ish…”

“Sasuke, live a little. I’ll tell them you’ll be back at two.” Sasuke pouts but Itachi just shoos him with a smile.

Sasuke closes the door behind himself and breathes out a shaky breath before approaching Naruto’s car. Naruto gestures for him to come in, and he does so, taking his seat in the passenger side and immediately buckling himself up. He notices Naruto staring at him, and by reflex, he turns his head to the window.

“You aren’t wearing your glasses today.”

Sasuke turns to look at Naruto for a moment before casting his eyes down to look at the handbrake lever. “It’s… It’s in my bag. For… later.”

“Ready to go?” Naruto was giving him a smile and Sasuke’s heart skips a beat. He turns back to look out the window and nods minutely.

Naruto takes Sasuke to a diner located just outside the city they live in. It was lively and full of people Naruto obviously knows so well. As the blonde exchanges pleasantries with the workers and patrons alike, Sasuke stands behind him, eyes cast to his boots, and fingers toying with the sleeves of his oversized cardigan. He feels naked all of a sudden and he hurriedly digs through his satchel for his glasses.

Once it’s in his hand and out the bag, somebody bumps right behind him, making him drop the item to the floor. Sasuke immediately crouches down to retrieve it, and his hand meets Naruto’s own. They both look to each other and Sasuke blushes while Naruto gives a short laugh.

Naruto picks the pair up and wipes it on his shirt before placing them on their proper place on Sasuke’s face. He gently tucks Sasuke’s bangs behind his ear, and Sasuke immediately looks down to the ground in embarrassment. Naruto notices how long Sasuke’s dark lashes were from this angle, and if he wasn’t crushing on him before, he was now.

They’re seated at a table in the middle of the restaurant, and it was going great until Naruto notices Sasuke looking down to his hands on his lap. He looked nervous, and Naruto had to admit, the diner was getting really crowded.

He flags down a waitress he knows well and asks if they could sit at the booth in the corner where a couple looked like they were about to leave. The action has Sasuke looking up and locking eyes with Naruto. The waitress says yes and not long after, they’re both sitting across from each other comfortably and looking at the menu from their new seats.

They eat together, Sasuke mostly quiet but finding himself enjoying Naruto’s nonstop blabber. Naruto seemed to fill the silence, and Sasuke would occasionally nod and stop chewing out of embarrassment at something Naruto would say.

“So, what are you studying?”

“Oh— Um… I’m studying Microbiology…”

“Nice. Planning to be a doctor?”

Sasuke nods minutely, not meeting his eyes. “I am. But…” Wow, this was the first time he talked so much to someone other than his parents and brother. “I’m thinking about following my dad recently… In the Criminology field…”

“Holy shit! That’s so cool! I mean, you wanna be a cop??”

Naruto’s reaction made Sasuke smile a little bit. “I was thinking… Forensic pathology.” When Naruto hums in interest, Sasuke continues. “My dad _is_ the chief of police, though.”

Naruto leans over the table to whisper into Sasuke’s space, and the action makes the raven blush, but miraculously, he doesn’t pull away. Naruto smelling really good had absolutely nothing to do with it. “Does that mean I gotta take you home at your curfew or else?”

Sasuke turns his head to the side and hides his smile behind a hand. Sasuke shakes his head, and Naruto laughes, eyes not leaving Sasuke’s face.

“Hey, Sasuke?”

Sasuke looks to Naruto, and the blonde’s face has took on a serious tone. “... Yeah…?”

“You’re absolutely perfect, but there’s one thing I wanna change about you.”

Oh god, there it is. This is the part where his heart gets broken, and Sasuke doesn’t think he can take it. He can’t cry in a public place, he absolutely can’t. And to lose such a dreamy boyfriend material guy is already killing him inside. He knew he was awkward and that no one would want him so why did he even say yes to this?!

“Your last name.”

“What?” That took him by surprise so instead of thinking, he voices out his thought. Naruto gives him a slow but wide smile, and he can see a blush adorn those tanned cheeks as well. Sasuke was frozen in place, his heart hammering a mile a minute.

Naruto leans over some more, closing his eyes, and Sasuke can’t help but do the same. He feels Naruto’s breath ghost over his lips and he was trembling with excitement. He’d never kissed anyone before. But just before Naruto’s lips could touch his, a different waitress comes by to ask them if they wanted dessert. Sasuke immediately turns his face away from view to the wall, blushing in embarrassment and Naruto hangs his head in failure, giving the waitress an annoyed glare after. She gives him an apologetic smile, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Things turn awkward after that. The ride back to Sasuke’s house was quiet, the only source of sound coming from the radio. For once in his life, Naruto couldn’t talk his way out of the situation. He steals glances in Sasuke’s direction from time to time, and his heart melts at the sight of Sasuke leaning against the window, arm folded by his head for support and glasses askew as he sleeps.

Naruto smiles to himself and thinks that maybe tonight just isn’t the night he’ll get to kiss him, but he can wait. He decides he’ll wait as long as he needs to so long as it’s Sasuke he’s kissing.

Unfortunately, they arrive at Sasuke’s house too soon for his liking and he gives Sasuke’s shoulder a gentle shake to wake him. Sasuke lets out a small contented sigh before rousing from his sleep. He looks out the window to confirm their location and turns to Naruto.

“I’m… I had fun…” Sasuke looks down again and Naruto offers him a smile even if he isn’t seeing it.

“Me, too. I hope we can do this again sometime?”

Sasuke nods idly before opening the door. “Have a good night, Naruto.”

“You, too, Sasuke. Sweet dreams.” Naruto gives him a mock salute that has Sasuke smiling, too.

Sasuke exits the car and shuts the passenger door before walking up to the front door. Naruto watches him to make sure he gets inside the house safely, but when Sasuke stops halfway, he worries. Sasuke turns around and makes his way to the driver’s side of Naruto’s car and taps the window with his finger. Naruto hurriedly opens it, and once it’s all the way down, Sasuke holds Naruto’s face in his hands and presses his lips to his.

It was chaste and tender and Sasuke obviously had no experience, but to Naruto, it was perfect. Naruto kisses back, running his hand through Sasuke’s hair and pulls him closer for a deeper kiss, swiping his tongue on Sasuke’s bottom lip. The action makes Sasuke gasp minutely and Naruto takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Sasuke’s hot mouth. Sasuke has no idea what to do but it felt damn good, and lets Naruto do as he pleases with the kiss.

They slowly part and a string of saliva connects them momentarily before it breaks. Their eyes are glued to each other and they both huff out a small laugh before Sasuke turns to look at the ground again.

“I’ll see you…?”

“Definitely.”

Sasuke nods, smile still on his face, and hurries into the house. He leans against the door and sighs, putting his hand above his frantically beating heart.

“You owe me fifty bucks, dad.” Itachi says and Sasuke turns to see that his entire family was kneeling on the couch, looking out the window.

“Huh… Didn’t think he’d actually kiss the guy.” Fugaku says and Sasuke just wants the floor to swallow him whole right then and there.

“Make sure you invite him to dinner next Saturday, sweetie!” Mikoto adds in and Sasuke rushes up the stairs and flees to the safety of his room.

He groans at his family’s antics, but his phone vibrating draws him out of his musing. He pulls it out of his satchel and smiles when he reads the text.

_If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?_

He thinks his shyness can deal with that.


End file.
